The Big Accident
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: A big accident causes a big change. Rose and her new friend Atremis learn that messing with technology has it's consiquences.


o-o I've been messing with Rose and here is my excuse D ding

Pairings: None really…Unless you really think of it as AtremisRose

Note: It's pronounced (Ah-trem-i-ss)

---------

"Rose, that's alcohol-"

"I know what the bloody hell it is!" she barked back, drinking the entire glass and throwing it against the wall listening to it shatter. "Disgusting…" The bar went silent, staring at the girl; she used to be seen here as a kid, but never alone. Always with him, they never saw him anymore. They thought it was because of her…

"Rose yer not old en-"

"Don't tell me what I can, and can't do." she hissed her locks of blood red hid her left eye. Her aqua-green eyes furiously flashing several emotions, hate, furry, wrath, and so much more. Her hand wrapped around the nearest glass of anything. The leather gloves creaking across its smooth form. The glass shattered, right there in her hand, the shards going this way and that.

"Rose why don't I call ye a ca-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Ernie." she growled, "I'm staying right here, till that son of a bitch walks through that door!" she stood, pointing towards the door.

"Who me?" a man smirked. Her brown trench coat settled. Her gloved hand lowered. She snorted.

"Hardly." she grabbed the stool and sat back down, resting her arms on the wooden surface and burying her face in its warmth.

"Mind if I buy you a drink then."

"She's underage." Ernie muttered, "And I don't think her Uncle, be appreciating an older man hitting on her." The Mustang girl gave a loud short laugh at the man's words, "So it be best you just leave this'n alone." Ernie gave her a side glance, "This be the Flame's niece you be dealin with." The man grinned,

"Oh is that so? Mustang's niece, the kind and sweet Rose Mustang?" the man took off the black gloves and set them nicely on the table. Holding his hand out to the fine female,

"My names Atremis West." The female's eye peeped out from her arms, and one hand rose to smack his away.

"Sorry, North."

"West."

"Whatever." the female sat up, "I don't give a damn, about you or whatever you want with me, I'm not a sex puppet, I'm not attracted to you, get lost." she hissed. Atremis laughed,

"I'm not here for you, but I think you and I can come to level ground." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, really?" Rose snorted, "And how can you say that?"

"You see, all you want, is for your uncle to love you again right?"

"How the hell-"

"I used to work for Roy, he's the reason I bumped up in the world, and the least I can do, is do his family a favor." Atremis ran a hand through his slick black locks, smiling, his brown eyes flashing. "I created this machine see and-"

"Your looking for someone to test it out, work out it's bugs, someone who has the ability to work with the fire element and safely assure you no exposure to harmful alchemy."

"Bingo." Atremis smirked.

"Rose, I don't like where this man be goin. That there flame alchemy is sacred."

"To hell with his blasted alchemy!" she barked, "He doesn't care anymore!" she swiped and knocked over several bottles of booze, "All he fucking cares about is Ed!" she slammed her hands on the bar.

"E-Ed?" Atremis blinked, "Edward Elric?" the man laughed, "What do you mean by that? Has the kid actually show some progress, last time I heard he was you boy-"Rose deliver a swift punch to Atremis.

"Say it and I rip your vocal cords out and you'll be wishing you never met me." she pulled him up by the collar.

"Quite a swing you have there." he smiled, moving his jaw around, "Not ordinary are you?"

"I try not to be." she rolled her eyes returning to face Ernie. Atremis smiled,

"So, would you make a deal with this devil." he held out his hand, "And help me?"

"Sure." she slapped it away again.

"See you tomorrow then, at six."

"Whatever." she muttered.

"Be here." he smirked, grinning as he left, "Excellent."

-------------------

She wasn't questioned, she just left the house like normal, Ed and Roy off doing something somewhere in the house, and frankly she really didn't care. It actually made her angry to think about it. And with her temper rising so did the sun. She was off, straight to the bar entrance where her brown eyed assistant waited, wearing black slacks, and a blue suit top with a red tie. So professional…

"Ah glad you came, brought the gloves?" he asked.

"Yup." Rose raised her hands, she always kept a spare for Taisa whenever they…she growled at herself, remembering such useless stuff.

"Come on then! I've got a car waiting!" he jumped up. She groaned, following, it was going to be a looooong day.

----------------

"Is it connected?" Atremis glanced down. Rose waved her hand.

"Go ahead and turn it on." she stepped away from the machine, "What exactly is this thing meant to do? You're using a lot of power for such a simple machine."

"It's meant to change lives dear, Rose, CHANGE LIVES!" he flipped the switch. The machine fired up, whirling around at thousands of miles and hour. Twirling and whipping. Blue electricity flew from its very body, shooting everywhere as the four pillars spun around the pod violently.

Atremis grinned, it was working! He glanced at the gears as they flashed red, "Rose!" he yelled, "Rose get out of there!" she couldn't hear him…he began to climb out, but the wind was too strong. Rose just stood there watching the whole machine spin in circles. Amestris didn't know what kinds of technology this man held. The man forced himself down the latter, pulling on Rose.

"What is it?" she yelled at him.

"Something is wrong! We have to get into the experiment chamber! I don't know what'll happen if we stay in here!" he roared back at her over the noise. Rose's eyes grew wide; something going wrong…that wouldn't be a first.

"Go!" she pushed him forward. But as both of them reached for the bar to the latter, a great big wave of blue electricity zapped the rail. Sending it through their bodies, Atremis fell to his knees. Covering his head, the pain, oh god…everything in his head was buzzing.

"Rose!" he turned to her. He cringed, she was just standing there, her eyes filled with blue light and nothing to be seen…He had to turn it off…he couldn't risk her life…He stood walking towards the whirling machine, his head filled with static, he couldn't hear the whizzing, pull here….is what it told him….pull here. He ripped the wires from there base, the machine's noise coming to a stop. Then the slump of the girl's body…He stood swaying, "Rose? Oh god, ROSE!" he ran over. Nearly tripping over her, he rested his head on her chest. "She's still alive…Rose…Rose can you hear me?"

"T-Taisa?" she muttered, "Taisa…where are you?" Atremis blinked,

"It's me…Atremis?" he stared, "Oh god don't die…" he muttered.

"A-Atremis…who?" she muttered, the blue light faded, leaving crystal clear pools of blue. He glanced at her,

"I'm…a friend of Taisa's…" he said softly.

"He's still at work….? Is Ed still gone?" she blinked. She sat up glancing at him, "Where am I? Is…did Taisa send me here?"

"Yes…I'll…explain…on the way." he grabbed her hand, "Come on, I'll take you home." he sighed.

"Are you…my friend?" she blinked following him out, "Atremis?"

"Yes, Rose." he smiled, "We're friends…" he said and sighed, "We're very good friends…" he brought her up to the experiment lab, "Let me just, make sure you didn't…" he paused, "Hit your head to hard."

He reached over and grabbed a flash light, "Look at me." he said looking at her pupils. He glanced around, a bit of blue energy jolted around the pupil. He nearly jumped.

"Something wrong?" she blinked. She cringed a second later, "Ow my head…" she whimpered.

"Yeah…you may be getting headaches a lot more often now…" he held out his hand, "You'll have to call me, check in a lot. Tell me how you and…Taisa? Oh and Ed are doing? Alright." he smiled. Rose nodded, returning the smile with one of her own.

"Alright!" she giggled. Atremis frowned, this was defiantly not the girl he found at the bar…This was something else…what had his machine done to the girl…

"Well the Rose." he smiled, "Let's go get some ice cream, and then I'll take you home."

"Really! Ice cream!? Taisa never takes me out for ice cream! He's always so busy and Ed's never around!" she clapped her hands.

"Yeah…" he smiled weakly.

-----

Ta da!


End file.
